The Ice's Flame
by Silent-But-Deadly666
Summary: Lemons! The Kazekage wants Hinata to be his wife but when Naruto learns of this what will he do? I suck at summaries so just read and enjoy.
1. Kazekage wants a wife

I bowed my head while down on one knee. "You sent for me, Minata-sama?" I asked.

"Hinata, as you probably already know the Kazekage is looking for a new wife," He pauses.

"Excuse me, Minato-sama what does this have to do with me?" I looked into his eyes with curiousity.

"He requested for you to be his new wife." The fourth hokage explained.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Minato-sama, with all due respect I am dating your son, Naruto-kun."

He nodded slowly. "I am very well aware of that Hinata. But if you were to marry the Kazekage this would mean the end of wars between Konoha and Suna."

I shook my head slowly back and forth. "Minato-sama, I am but only 16 I am too young to marry and I certainly don't want my kekkai genkai sealed just so that no wars will be between Konoha and Suna." I tried to reason with him.

"Hinata..." He began when Naruto burst in through the doors. My eyes widened as he glared at his father.

"Father what is the meaning of this! There's rumors going around that you are trying to give my Hina-hime off to the Kazekage!" Naruto's glare intesified.

I opened my mouth to explain when the fourth interrupted me. "Naruto, there are many other beautiful girls in this village like Sakura Haruno."

I glared at Minato when he mentioned Sakura. I was about cuss him out when Naruto interrupted me.

"I won't let you send my Hime off to the Kazekage!" Naruto yelled.

I blushed when Naruto said 'my Hime'.

"Narutooo!" Minato yelled.

"Shut the fuck up! Hyuga Hinata is staying here with me wheather you like it or not! And if she were to marry anyone it would be ME!" Naruto retailated as he picked me up bridal-style and ran off.

When we were a couple miles away from the hokage's tower Naruto let me down. I turned around and smiled at him. He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that Hina-chan." Naruto said embarressed.

I shook my head."It's alright." I ran my hand through his lucious blonde locks.

Naruto kissed me. I kissed him back parting my lips to allow him entrance. His tongue darted into my mouth and explored everywhere there was to explore. At some point he started to lift me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso. We pulled away so we could get some air in our lungs and then continued making out. He wrapped one of his hands around my waist to keep me from falling while the other one went under my fish-net shirt and crawling up to my lavender bra.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting?" Kushina's voice calls out from behind us. Naruto and I quickly separate.

"K-kushina-sama." I say out of breath from the long make-out session with Naruto. I respectfully get down on my knee.

"Hina-chan, I'd appreciate it if you'd wait before having sex with my son." Her voice much softer now.

I blush. "Naru-kun and I haven't had sex yet at all."

"Mom, dad's trying to ship my hime to the Kazekage." Naruto whined.

Her eyes narrow. "Naruto, why can't you go out with a different Kunoichi," She pauses. "Hinata, is one of the leaf village's best ANBU."

I glare at the ground. The thought of Naruto dating anyone besides me, makes my chest start to hurt.

"Hime, is my girlfriend. I don't care if she's part of the ANBU, or not. There's much more to her than just that." Naruto replies angrily.

"Like?"

He looks into my eyes before beginning. "There's not enough words to describe her. Except that, she's my everything."

My heart starts beating faster than usual.

Kushina smiles at me. "Please, make sure you two both have something so you don't get pregenant when you do have sex Hina-chan." She says tiredly and starts dragging Naruto away from me.

I laugh as I watch Naruto being dragged away.

"Hime! Don't worry I'll be back!" He yells with his goofy grin on his face.

I smile as I brush myself off and walk towards the Hyuga compound. Before, I even dare get a step closer to the gate I make sure everything is in place. Seeing as it was, I walk past the gate towards the door to the compound.

"Lady Hinata!" One of the guards that were guarding the compound yelled. I snap my heads toward him.

"What?" I ask curiously. The guards barely ever speak to me, unless it was an emergency.

"The Kazekage is speaking to Lady Hanabi about regards to you, as we speak."

My eyes narrow at the guard. "Where might they be?"

"In the sitting room."

I literally run into the compound and into the sitting room. Sure enough, the red headed blue-eyed Kazekage was sitting in one of the many chairs. But, Hanabi wasn't in the room. _'He tricked me...' _The thought registers in my head.

"Hello, Hyuga Hinata." He says slowly.

"Kazekage-sama..." I acknowledge him.

"Shall we be going then?" He asks.

"No. I don't want to marry you." My eyes take on the reflection of fire.

"It is not up to you."

I laugh. "Why not?"

"Lady Hanabi, just has to sign the papers to allow you to leave your clan, then we'll be on our way back to Suna!" He says.

Hanabi walks into the room with her long brown hair flowing past her shoulders. She was wearing the usual Hyuga clan clothing. "I will not sign my only sister over to you." Her voice sounding bored. She truly was the best choice to be the Hyuga clan's leader. I smile at her and she smiles back. I look to the Kazekage and see a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Hanabi think this over, you don't want to make the wrong decision." He warns.

If Hanabi cared she wasn't showing it. "I suggest you leave Kazekage-sama." Her voice remains cold.

The Kazekage laughs as he walks out of the compound.

Hanabi turns toward me and raises her eyebrows at me. "Why is your skirt out of place?" She looks at it curiously.

My face turns red as I remember making out with Naruto. "I-i don't know what your talking about. Uh, I'm tired see ya!" I yell as I run towards my room with Hanabi's laughter following me.

* * *

><p>I hurriedly take a shower and throw my black-laced bra on and black-laced panties on. I look around for my fish-net shirt, I finally find it and throw it on over my bra. I search frantically for my Jonin vest that I wear over my shirt, my black arm warmers, my white bandage that I usually had to cover my bag that carried my kunai,shuriken,and senbon, the fishnet that I wear to cover my knees, fishnet shorts that I wear underneath my black skirt that I wear so I don't flash the world when I fight, my black boots, my forehead protector, my black skirt, my dark blue shirt, and the bandage's that cover my stomach. I find them in a pile on my queen-sized bed, and I quickly change into them. After brushing my midnight blue hair into a hair tie, I run out the door.<p>

I ran towards the Hokage tower to see if I had any new missions. Since, I am much faster than the hokage himself, I arrive two seconds later.

"Hokage-sama, do I have any new missions?" I ask as I appear on my knee in front of him.

"Hyuga Hinata, I have assigned to you and Naruto a genin team for the little stunt you pulled yesterday." He appears unfazed at my appearing.

"I understand, Hokage-sama."

* * *

><p>I run to the academy and into the classroom that supposedly held Naruto's and my new students. Four seconds later, I stand next to Naruto and look around the room for my new squad.<p>

"I am Hyuga Hinata, Jonin leader of squad 12." I say loudly and everyone turns toward me.

Three genin walk toward me slowly. Two boys one girl.

"I'm Kiyoko." A girl with green hair and purple eyes says slowly. I look down at Kiyoko and smile. She had chin length dark green hair and purplish-red eyes. She wears a red skirt that is thigh length with a cream coloured cardigan over it, and knee high white boots. Her forehead protector was on her forehead. She kept her kunai pouch on her right thigh underneath her skirt.

"Hello Kiyoko." I say happy that at least one of my genin weren't going to cause to much trouble.

"I'm Akihiko." A boy with orange hair yelled. I look towards him. Akihiko had short spiky orange hair and blue eyes,he wore a short black shirt robe with green trimmings, dark pants, a black and white belt that he tied in front with mesh armour underneath. His forehead protector alike Kiyoko's was on his forehead. He kept his kunai pouch on his right thigh as well.

I smile at him. "Hello Akihiko."

"Are you a good Jonin?" A voice called from behind Kiyoko and Akihiko. I look past them and see a boy with blue hair, grey eyes, he wore long grey pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. He also retains a long blue scarf.

"And what's your name?" I asked.

"Aoi." He says dully.

"Well, I think I'm good..." I begin. "Anyway, meet me at the training ground 7 tomorrow until then your dismissed." I order them. They nod and start running towards their houses.

I turn towards Naruto and see that he sent his team off to go home as well. He turns his head towards me and grins mischievously. I raise my eyebrow at him but he doesn't say anything as he locks the door to get in the classroom and walks back to me.

"Hina-hime, this is payback for laughing as I got dragged away by my mom." He whispers in my ear. I roll my eyes at him. He starts kissing me. I kiss him back as we get in the same position as we were yesterday with my legs wrapped around his torso, him making me lean back on to a wall as one of his hands go under my fishnet shirt and towards my bra. He finally reaches it and unsnaps it. I watch as it falls to the ground. My hormones were going crazy. _'I want Naru-kun. I want Naru-kun. I want Naru-kun.' _That was the only thought racing through my mind as I took slipped Naruto's orange and black jacket off his shoulder revealing a tight black shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked huskily, staring lovingly down into her eyes. Before I can say anything Jiraiya falls down from a tree he was sitting in. I gasp and quickly put my bra back on and running away.

"JIRAIYA! HINA-HIME WAS ABOUT TO LET ME TAKE HER VIRGINITY!" Naruto yells. I blush at the thought of me and Naruto being intimate.

* * *

><p>(AN: REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!)


	2. Kidnapped

I sighed as I put my back to a tree.

"Hyuga Hinata?" A voice called from behind me. I quickly activated my kekkai genkai and searched for the person the voice belonged to. The person was a shinobi from Sunagakure.

"Why are you here?" I ask. The shinobi disappears from my vision. _He couldn't have already found my blind spot... could he?_

"The byakugan has one weakness, the blind spot located in the back of the user's neck." _Shit..._

"Did the Kazekage tell you to kidnap me?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yes, we must be going now." I hear something drop from behind me and I go to turn around when I feel a sharp pain in my neck; everything goes black.

* * *

><p>*Naruto*<p>

Pain started welling up inside my chest. "H-hinata?" I whispered before passing out from the pain.

* * *

><p>*Hanabi*<p>

"Hinata." I whispered as dread started to cloud my senses. "Hibaku! Shiako!"

"Yes lady Hanabi-sama?" Shiako appeared on one knee with Hibaku on her right in the same position.

"Go find Hyuga Hinata." I pause. "This is an A-rank order."

* * *

><p>*Shikamaru*<p>

I started walking slowly towards where Naruto was laying. "How troublesome..."

* * *

><p>*Kiyoko*<p>

"Where's Hinata-sensei?" Akihiko asked worriedly. "She should of been here twenty minutes ago."

"D-do you think...that Hinata-sensei might be in trouble?" I asked looking at my academy crush Akihiko.

He nodded and looked to where he saw Hinata-sensei's boyfriend Namikaze Naruto running from Nara Shikamaru.

"Let's go after them!" I point to Naruto and where two of the Hyuga clan's guards were running. "They might know something."

* * *

><p>*Konohamaru*<p>

I watched as my girlfriend Hyuga Hanabi paced back and forth in her office. "Kono-kun do you think I should go look for her myself she IS my sister after all."

I smiled at her. _She's so cute when she's worried... _"No, if you get hurt then a war might break out from between the Hyuga clan and Sunagakure..." I pause. "I'll go look for her if you want."

Her head snapped up and gave me a grateful smile. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course Hana-chan!" I laugh as I hold her by her waist and kiss her.

* * *

><p>*Naruto*<p>

_I'm coming Hina-hime just wait for me!_

* * *

><p>(Go 2 my profile to vote on what should happen next and what the pairings should be!)<p> 


	3. Naruto saves Hinata

*Hinata*

I stirred and felt the cold rock hard earth underneath me. _Wait a minute! COLD? EARTH! Oh shit! _I opened my eyes and saw that all of my clothing had been ripped off my body and thrown who knows where! I quickly scanned the area and saw one of the Kazekage's guards standing above me grinning and snickering.

"Hold her down Chikira. After I'm done you can have your way with her." He looked at me and he smiled evily. "I'll make as painful as possible."

I started panicking as chakra chains were strapped to me. _No! I can't let them take my virginity! I've been saving it for Naru-kun. _I took a deep breath. "NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"You little bitch!" Chikira slapped me hard across my face. "Keep quiet or we'll kill your little blonde boyfriend!"

My eyes widened and I shut my mouth.

"Fushika she's ready." Chikira smirks.

Tears flow down my cheeks as Fushika grabs me by my throat and pins me on a wall. "Aw come on babe don't cry." He whispers as he pressed his lips hard against mine. I gaps as he bites my bottom lip, he takes advantage of this and pushes his tongue in my mouth. I turn defensive and bite his tongue hard. He pulls back and smacks my head on the wall, making me bleed.

"Hinata?" A familiar voice calls from the shadows.

I gasp as I remember who it belonged to. "N-naruto-kun!" My voice comes out weakly.

There's a sudden blur of orange and black as he zooms in, feeling safe since he's here I allow myself to fall unconscious to the ground, knowing in my heart he would protect me.

* * *

><p>*Kiyoko*<p>

Before, we even tried to follow Naruto-sensei, Konohamaru-sama stopped us and brought us to the Hyuga leader, Hyuga Hanabi, sister of Hyuga Hinata, our sensei.

Her pale lavender eyes looked us up and down before stopping on me. "Your are my sister's students I assume, she has told me a lot about each of you." She states.

Konohamaru-sensei clears his throat and Hanabi-sama's eyes focuse on him and only him.

"Kono-kun?" She asks confused.

"Hana-chan, I have just been notified that Namikaze Naruto has returned with Hyuga Hinata." He informs her. She smiles and her smile looks like it has the power to light up the whole world. _'She truly is beautiful...' _I stare at her admirably. _'I wish Akihiko would give me a nickname like Konohamaru does for Hanabi-sama...' _I don't realize I was staring at Akihiko until he says something about it.

"Kiyo-chan? Is something wrong?" He looks at me with a worried expression. I turn bright red and shake my head 'no'.

* * *

><p>*Hinata*<p>

I opened my eyes I was in my bedroom, in the Hyuga compound. I yawned and stretched my arms out. In the dark I could make out a form of a note on my dresser. I shuffle my feet over to it and pick it up. It read: _Dear Hinata, I won't be back for at the house due to...some...reasons concerning Konohamaru for two weeks! Sorry :( -Hanabi._

I sigh and let the letter fall out of my hands. There was a slight sound like tapping coming from my window and I opened it allowing Naruto to come in he usually came when I was feeling sad. How he knows when I'm sad...I do not know... It's like we have a psychic connection to our feelings; like their linked together.

"Naru-kun." I say smiling at him seductively. He notices right away I'm in nothing but my robe and he grins like a little school boy.

"Hina-chan, are you ready?" He asks before doing anything.

I nod and kiss him passionately. He backs me up on my bed while kissing me. I unconsciously take his shirt off and let my hand run down his chest feeling his muscles. He messes with the knot on my robe and finally gets it to come undone making the robe fly uselessly on the floor next to the bed. I ease his pants down while still kissing him. Moments later we both were naked, Naruto notices this and grins sheepishly as he positions himself on top of me.

"This might hurt...I'm going to try to make as painless as possible." Naruto says while looking at me in my eyes. I nod and take a deep breath as he thrusts inside of me, I gasp at the intense pain and bite my bottom lip to keep from crying. He thrusts again and grunts as he does so. The pain starts to float away and it is replaced by pure pleasure. A moan escapes my lips as he begins to thrust faster.

"Na-Naruto-kun." I gasp as pleasure overwhelms me, making me let out a loud moan. Sweat rolls down my face as Naruto thrusts harder. I let out one last moan as Naruto releases.

My breathing slows and Naruto looks at me expectantly, "Well? Did you enjoy it?" Naruto asks hopefully.

I bob my head up and down. "Y-yes." I say shakily. I kiss his lips softly as I lay back down and roll on side, I grimace as pain fills the spot in between my legs. Naruto lays down beside me and watches me with a smile on his lips. I give him a tired smile as I unintentionly, fall asleep.

* * *

><p>*Naruto*<p>

I smiled as I watched my lover, fall asleep with a small smile on her light pink lips, there wasn't even a hint of make-up on her porcelain-like features. It's simple she just didn't need it, she was more beautiful without it. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms protectively over my mate, as I gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Hina-hime." I whisper into her ear as she sleeps.

"Naru-kun." She snuggles closer into my bare chest. I smile and fall asleep while resting my head in her midnight blue locks.

* * *

><p>*Hanabi*<p>

So maybe it wasn't smart to leave her baggage after walking the mile to Konohamaru's house. Hell, it was going to be pretty interesting, considering the fact that she felt two presences in her sister Hyuga Hinata's room. Hanabi felt a evil grin spread across her face at what this could mean. Without a second thought, she activated her byakugan. With the help of her kekkei genkai, she could see Namikaze Naruto holding her sister and they were N-NAKED? Without meaning to, she noticed that about a mile into the woods behind the Hyuga compound Gai-sensei and Lee were making out. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran with wide-eyes.

"Some things can never be unseen!" She yelled running to Konohamaru's house. "Curse this kekkei genkai!"

* * *

><p>*Konohamaru*<p>

He fiddled with the small,black velvet box in his hand. He sighed. He still didn't have the courage to ask his girlfriend, Hyuga Hanabi to marry him yet. Suddenly, Hanabi rushed in with a horror struck face and he hid the box in his kunai pouch.

"Hanabi?" I ask worried.

"Gai-sensei and Lee." That was all she said before passing out on his bed. He chuckled as he took off her all of her weapons off of her so she wouldn't get hurt when she moved around in her sleep.

He kissed her on her pale-white forehead and went to sleep on his couch, so when she woke she wouldn't freak when seeing him.

* * *

><p>(AN: I thought with all the seriousness going on I just had to add the part with Hanabi at the end here xD, I'm adding funny scenes on every chapter so for next should the funny scene be:

A.) Hanabi and Konohamaru fight over girl-scout cookies.

B.) Jiraiya masturbating outside Hinata's window.

C.) Tobi coming up randomly out of nowhere screaming: "IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!"

D.) Hanabi being a zombie due to seeing Gai-sensei and Lee.

E.) Konohamaru beating up Gai and Lee for scarring his fiancee for life.


	4. Proposal

*Kiba*

I watched my white-eyed old team mate, limp while we were walking back from meeting with Hokage-sama. I grabbed Shino by his arm and pulled him near me.

"Do you think her and Naruto..." I trailed off. Shino turned to look at me, his emotions were well hidden under the huge jacket and black glasses.

"Kiba it would be very prudent to not touch me again." He said coldly. My eyes widened. _Damn he's creeeeeepy _I walked ahead of him with Akamaru trailing behind me.

"C'mon Akamaru! We have to meet up wi-." I was cut off as I bumped into something making me and it roll down the little hill that was right by the forest we were walking by.

"Owww shit!" I cursed silently to myself as we quit rolling. I looked at who or what I had sent rolling with me. It was Haruno Sakura. She multiple cuts and bruises.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up! Are you okay?" I asked worried. She didn't answer. I remembered some medical ninjutsu Ino had taught me for Akamaru.

I quickly sat near Sakura's head and undid her shirt so it would be easier to make my chakra pour into her easier, I placed my hands above her chest blushing slightly at the sight in front of me. I shook my head of the perverted thought and began pouring my chakra into her. A green light appeared cloaking my hands while I healed her. I was about done when she woke up and looked down at her chest, failing to notice I was healing her she punched me. I flew back into a tree.

"What the hell! Is that the thanks I get for healing you?" I shouted as I tried moving my arm. _broke..._ I sighed as she looked at me apologetically and moved to heal my arm. I rolled my sleeve up to allow her to pour her chakra inside me. I felt her chakra flow inside me and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Kiba-kun." She whispered her pink hair clung to her forehead. I smiled and moved it out of her eyes. _Was she always this beautiful?_

"Were you always this beautiful?" I accidently blurt out. My eyes widened ready for a punch or slap. I stared at her in disbelief as she blushed. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>I waited near a park where Hanabi had promised to meet me accompanied by her sister,cousin,and father. I started to feel a little nervous but brushed it off as I smiled at Hanabi. The sun's rays were shining directly on her making her beautiful long brown hair shine as it danced in the wind. Hanabi smiled back. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I got down on one knee earning a gasp from her.<p>

"Hyuga Hanabi, will you marry me?" I asked simply as I took out the velvet box and opened it revealing amethyst gem in the center of the silver band.

She grinned at me and nodded. "Yes, I would love to marry you, Sarutobi Konohamaru."

I slipped the ring on her finger and took her face in between my hands and kissed her hard, but not to hard.

* * *

><p>"Tobi. What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked.<p>

I looked at Deidara-sempai and smiled evilly. "You'll see dei-sempai!" I yelled as I ran and grabbed a microphone.

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" I screamed as loud as I could.

* * *

><p>I stopped kissing Hanabi for a second. "Did you hear that?"<p>

"Hear what?" She asked out of breath. I shook my head and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>As Sakura-san and I were walking back up the hill we heard someone screaming.<p>

"Do you thi-." I began.

"Shhh." Sakura cooed as she pushed her lips against mine. I kissed her back with the same intensity.


	5. Filler

(**A/N: For those of you wondering about 'Dying Memories' It is NOT discontinued I just need to do a little research on chuunin exams and then I shall upload 5 chapters in...one day! :O x3 now on with the damned chapter!)**

* * *

><p>*Konohamaru*<p>

"So wait, let me get this straight... Lee and Gai were making out...scarring Hanabi-hime for life?" I asked Tsunade-sama, the 5th hokage.

Tsunade watched me with a mischievous smile framing her face."Yes... you know... you could... get revenge... on them scarring her for life." She suggested.

I smiled as a plan implanted itself in my brain. "Thanks for the suggestion." I said leaving Hanabi's room to find Gai and Lee.

* * *

><p>*Hinata*<p>

"Naru-kun? Do you feel that? It feels like my sister somehow saw Gai and Lee making out, which in turn scarred her for life, then Tsunade-sama gave Konohamaru a suggestion making him think of an evil plot to take revenge." I asked and stated while looking at my blonde-hair and blue-eyed lover.

He smiled lovingly at me. "Hina-hime, It's just your imagination. Believe me, I sometimes get the feeling that some weird ass girl is writing a story about us... but that could never happen!" He chuckled. I laughed with him.

"Yeah! Your right! I sometimes get the same feeling that over a thousand of people are writing stories about couples that could never happen, you know like Sasuke and Tenten? Or Kiba and Sakura?" I admitted sheepishly as Naruto pulled me into his strong arms.

* * *

><p>*Tenten*<p>

I started throwing kunai at a tree that had a target on it, never missing where I threw it. I was about to throw another one when I sneezed.

"That means someone's talking about you, you know..." Sasuke, my lover said coming from out of a tree near-by. I smirked at him and nodded.

* * *

><p>*Lee*<p>

_Oh my! My ever so youthful friend, Konohamaru-kun is looking for me! How youthful! Let the burning power of youth help him ever so much! _I stopped talking to myself to look at the pregnancy test stick that I had just used, it showed two lines meaning that I was pregnant. I patted my stomach subconsciously. _How will I tell Gai-kun?_

* * *

><p>*Konohamaru*<p>

I finally found Gai and started using all the jutsu's that I ever learned on him. I smirked as I looked at my master-piece.

"I've avenged you Hanabi-chan!" I yelled to no one in particular as I went back to her hospital room.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This just a filler chapter becauase I'm in the process of writing an important chapter and you'll see how important it is soon...muahahahahahahaha)**


End file.
